


Tied Up

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Derek Hale, Businessman Derek, College Student Stiles, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lookin’ good, Suit! Dat ass in those dress pants! Hot damn, I would grab hold of that tie and... retie it because have you looked in a mirror? You obviously need help tying a tie but I’d still grab it and mess you up a bit before tying it."</p><p>Stiles thought to himself, except he hadn't thought these things. He had been catcalling the random business man in the park. </p><p>(I've updated this since I've posted it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Torakodragon's [art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/76384736045/businessman-derek-and-collegestudent-stiles)

_"Lookin’ good, Suit! Dat ass in those dress pants! Hot damn, I would grab hold of that tie and... retie it because have you looked in a mirror? You obviously need help tying a tie but I’d still grab it and mess you up a bit before tying it."_

Stiles thought to himself in the middle of the park, idling flipping through his Criminology textbook for his class tomorrow. 

Except when the man turned around, eyes fixed on Stiles and not entirely pleased with life, Stiles realized he hadn’t thought these things.

He had been catcalling the random business man in the park.

Stiles slumped his shoulders immediately and tried to go back to reading his textbook, pretending he hadn’t said anything and that really he was being a studious college student all along and hadn’t shouted at a well-dressed business man who could break Stiles with one hand.

Ignoring the blush on his face and the shadow of the man as he hovered over him, Stiles pursed his lips and focused his eyes on the blurred words in his textbook. Maybe the guy would get bored and walk away and not want to punch Stiles’ teeth in.

"Is my tie that bad?" The business man asked with a hesitant voice.

That was… unexpected.

Stiles glanced up in utter confusion, everything in his body had stalled momentarily and it was difficult to reboot his system. Especially when he got a close up look at the Suit’s face. Mostly clean shaven with a bit of stubble, green eyes that were maybe brown but also blue as if designed by Bo Burnham, and thick eyebrows over his sharp and timid gaze that made Stiles see the man was just as nervous about this interaction. Yet he’d decided to come over after being catcalled.

Rising to the occasion, Stiles straightened and gave the Suit a flirtatious grin, “Not bad, just inexperienced.”

The Suit blinked, but his expression didn’t alter at all. Stiles could see the gears working in his head but before he opened his mouth, Stiles jumped in before he lost the nerve.

"I could retie it if you want. Bad ties make bad impressions, after all."

Stiles thought he’d blown it by the way the Suit seemed to pull back and grimace a bit, but then the man set his shoulders and nodded. 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, completely floored that it had worked.

Again, a stiff nod and the man stepped a half an inch closer. 

Stiles calmed himself down enough to prevent himself from jumping up off the bench immediately, and stood in front of the suit. He took a deep breath, caught the guys eyes, then looked down at the tie and set to work. 

With steady hands, Stiles untied the man’s simple blue tie with… less ease than there should have been. The man was definitely winging it with ties which was a surprise considering how classy he looked in both his dress and manner. Possibly born into money, yet he didn’t know ties. Strange.

Once Stiles had a blank slate to work with, his nimble fingers worked the fabric into a simple yet professional half Windsor knot. 

As he finished the knot, Stiles glanced up to see the Suit’s eyes boring into him. Stiles grinned, letting his fingers linger on the tie as he fixed it up and rearranged the Suit’s shirt collar. He was tempted to let his finger brush along his neck, but he decided he’d already won the million dollar jackpot, why risk losing it all to get a thousand more? 

Pulling away, Stiles cracked his knuckles and gave a winning smile to the Suit. “There ya go! One professional tie for a professional cutie.”

The cheesiness of his line was totally worth the slight blush on the man’s cheeks. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence after the Suit nodded at him in thanks or acknowledgement, he wasn’t sure which… but Stiles decided to leave with his dignity in tact. 

"Anyway, glad to help but I should get going. Got a lot of studying to-" As Stiles reached down for his textbook and bag, he swore he heard noises coming from the Suit’s lips, so he stood back up and looked him in the eyes. "What?"

The Suit frowned, and by frown Stiles definitely meant pout, and averted his eyes as he muttered out a quiet, “Could you teach me?”

"Teach you?"

"You could… come over and teach me or I could pay you to tie them."

Stiles was floored. “You want to hire me to tie your ties?”

The blush darkened and Stiles actually laughed. “Dude, I can show you how to tie your ties.”

The Suit seemed disheartened by Stiles’ words but Stiles wasn’t finished. He added with a sly smirk, “Or you could ask me out and I could tie your ties for free.”

Bluish brownish greenish eyes flickered back to him so fast Stiles was surprised they didn’t fall right out of his head. They looked him over with a suspicious gaze and Stiles tried to look as genuine as his suggestion definitely was. 

After a moment, a grin seemed to tug at the corner of the Suit’s lips, “Derek Hale.”

Stiles returned his almost grin with a bright, toothy smile, “Stiles Stilinski.”

.  
.

"Do you often catcall people in suits?" Derek asked, a lot less uptight now that he wasn’t entirely out of his comfort zone in the middle of a park, having been jeered at by a spiky haired college student.

They were now sat in a nice little restaurant of Derek’s choosing, which was a much classier place than Stiles would have brought them considering Stiles frequented a local diner primarily for their curly fries. 

"You’re the first, Suit." Stiles winked, stretching out in his comfortable chair as he got a feel for the environment. He was glad he dressed up for the date. He was still wearing jeans but he was also sporting a black button down shirt, no tie, although he had considered a bowtie, and he actually did something with his hair instead of letting his bedhead take control.

Derek, however, was wearing another fine pair of dress pants for an even finer ass that he was currently sitting on and keeping out of view. It was a crime, naturally. But most importantly, his light blue button down shirt was topped off with a dark striped tie in a  _passable_ half Windsor knot.

"So you catcall everyone else?"

Stiles had to refocus on the conversation at hand and tell himself to stop grinning at that damn attempt at a knot in order to be present on his date. That he got from  _tying this business dude’s tie in the middle of a park after catcalling him. WHAT WAS HIS LIFE_.

"Just the ones that have a serious ineptitude when it comes to ties." Stiles continued to stare at the knot instead of at Derek’s face.  

"It couldn’t have been that bad…"

"I noticed it from several feet away. It was terrible and my god can you just lean in or something and let me retie that because, while acceptable, it’s not  _right_  and it kind of looks like an eight year old tied that tie.” Stiles exclaimed, unable to tear his eyes and mind away from the disaster in front of him that was a Suit that didn’t understand basic dynamics of a tie. 

Seriously. What drop dead smoking hot guy who could afford to wear business suits all the damn time didn’t have a fundamental understanding of tying knots on your own ties? It made no logic in Stiles mind who owned two suits - one of his was his prom tux and the other was a not-entirely-great-but-decent-enough-for-interviews suits - and knew how to tie several different knots.

It could also be that Stiles had an obsession with ties and tie knots. 

Maybe.

Derek’s expression was to be expected. Shocked but slightly amused and Stiles was even more impressed that Derek actually complied. He straightened his shirt, sat up a bit on the edge of his chair, and leaned over the table for Stiles’ access.

Immediately Stiles’ hands were all over that tie and in moments he had Derek set up with a lovely Windsor knot.

"There. Now you’re all ready for a formal occasion."

"Funny, I don’t see anyone else dressed for a formal occasion."

Stiles cut his eyes at the smug grin on the Suit’s face as he settled back in his chair, stroking the front of the tie to straighten it. “Not all of us can afford Armani ties. That’s right. Didn’t even look at the tag. Called it.”

Derek laughed at that and shook his head but he didn’t deny the brand of his very nice, fine fabric, smooth to the touch tie. Stiles had an eye for ties.

Yeah a case could definitely be made for Stiles having an obsession with ties. _  
_

"So what’s your deal with ties?" Derek asked somewhere between conversation about Stiles’ degree in Criminology to become a detective and Derek’s job at his family’s company which Stiles was convinced was an underground mafia.

"Um…"

"You’ve looked at my tie more times on this date than my face or your food. Which is probably why you have a small stain on your shirt right now." 

Stiles glanced down at where Derek was pointing and yes, there was a small stain from his pasta on his shirt. But it was hardly noticeable after Stiles wiped it off with his napkin.

"I dunno… I like them?" Stiles shrugged. He’d never really given much thought to his potential obsession with ties. Anytime he went into a mall, he would be drawn to the tie selection in a clothing store. He reblogged the crap out of tie related posts on his tumblr and taught himself how to do things like the trinity knot. The Eldredge knot was next on his list to learn.

"What’s an Eldredge knot?" Derek asked, tilting his head in intrigue as he sipped at his coffee. The Suit drank coffee after his meal… a business professional level Stiles could never hope to achieve.

"I said things outloud again, didn’t I?"

Derek smiled at him, nodding, “You do that a lot?”

"About eighty percent of the words that come out of my mouth should have remained in my head."

"You weren’t catcalling."

Stiles lifted his eyes from Derek’s tie and laughed at little at the knowing smirk on Derek’s face. “Not intentionally, no.”

Derek nodded, the smirk fading into some thing sincere as he kept eye contact with Stiles before finally saying in a soft tone, “I’m glad you lack a filter.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped slightly. How was this real life? 

"You could always practice that knot on me." Derek added before Stiles could fully comprehend how he managed to snag a date with such a high quality person under the incredibly awkward circumstances of his life.

"I… could?"

Derek shrugged nonchalantly, “You said if I asked you out, you’d tie my ties for me.”

"Oh, I see. Just using me for my talented hands, huh Suit? Taking advantage of the tie expert. I know how you big business tycoons do things. Manipulate the little guys into doing all your mundane tasks." Stiles joked, resisting the urge to nudge Derek’s leg with his foot under the table. He didn’t think they were at playful footsie stage in their first date after catcalling relationship.

Derek’s smirk didn’t fade. Instead he propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his folded hands, gaze drilling into Stiles. “I have no doubt your hands are talented.”

Stiles’ brain malfunctioned.

"Well," Stiles spoke after he fended off the blue screen of death from his mind, "you wouldn’t want to go into a business deal with only an assumption and no evidence."

"I suppose not. Wouldn’t be logical or responsible of me."

"We could always go and… test your theory."

Derek nodded, “Give you a chance to demonstrate your skills. I agree.”

"Good."

They nodded again at each other, smiles creeping at the corner of their feigned serious faces. 

"We’ll take the check, please." Derek asked as their waiter walked by and Stiles couldn’t tell what he was more excited for. The thought of going home with Derek or getting to tie an Eldredge knot on Derek.

"Do you have a gold tie because you would look great in a gold Eldredge knot."

There was a pause and a look of dismay before Derek spoke, “Stiles, you know I wasn’t talking about your ability to tie-“

"Oh yeah, yeah, no. Hand jobs. I totally got it. I’m just saying. Gold Eldredge knot on your neck would be hot."

Derek simply laughed at him, shaking his head - possibly in embarrassment and possibly to shake off the blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

"Or maybe red… yeah I know I have a problem. I fully accept this."

"I can learn to live with it," Derek grinned and once again Stiles was drawn to the man’s color changing eyes instead of the tie around his neck. 

Stiles may or may not have another obsession developing and it was only going to further enhance his previous obsession.

At least he could admit to it.

.  
.

"It’s a little snug."

"It’s supposed to be," Stiles grinned down at him as he fixed the knot around Derek’s wrists.

"But how am I meant to… you know…"

That quirked up an eyebrow and Stiles shifted back from straddling Derek’s chest to his waist. “I know what?”

Derek was blushing but that didn’t stop him from lifting his hips that had Stiles yelping. “Easy boy. We’ve got all night for those kind of tricks. And I haven’t even gotten your boxers off.”

"You had plenty of time to take care of that, but instead got distracted by-" Derek tugged on his restraints for emphasis.

Stiles shrugged, grinding his ass down on the bulge that Derek’s boxers did nothing to hide his arousal. Not that either of them wanted that hidden. It was only their second date… if leaving the restaurant and going straight to Derek’s apartment after their first dinner date counted as a separate event. 

"You’re the one that said I could practice the Eldredge knot on you."

"Personally I meant my neck."

"Where’s the fun in that?" Stiles grinned, leaning down to lick Derek’s neck where the tie used to be.

Derek groaned as Stiles sucked the skin between his teeth, “Not that I’m objecting to being marked because that’s totally hot what you’re doing but just make sure that-“

"Don’t worry, Suit. Your business, trust fund buddies won’t see this as long as you do your ties up correctly."

"Guess that means I’m going to need your help in the morning." Derek mused.

Stiles sat up, gazing down at Derek with playful yet hesitant eyes. “Is that an invitation to stay the night?”

"It’s an invitation to stay as many nights as you please."

"Oh my," Stiles smirked, rolling his hips just to hear that gasp fall off Derek’s lips. "Getting into the commitment phase kind of quick, I haven’t even read the terms and conditions."

"No one ever reads those." Stiles rose his brow at that one but Derek merely laughed, "Not a commitment Stiles just… an open invitation to go as slow or quickly as you wish."

"Can’t say I see any harm in that," Stiles purred as he leaned over Derek’s, lips hovering mere inches from the older man’s lips. But when Derek lifted his neck, trying to connect their mouths, Stiles pulled away a bit. Each time Derek tried to kiss him, Stiles’ open mouth shifted out of the way yet lingered close enough to keep him trying.

Then suddenly Stiles was gone. His weight no longer settled over Derek’s frame and when he opened his eyes, Stiles was standing on the floor next to the bed, wriggling out of his clothes.

Without thinking Derek moved to sit up but was halted by the fabric wrapped tightly around his wrists. He was trapped there, arms stretched above his head, completely at Stiles’ mercy.

He heard Stiles chuckle softly when Derek fell back on the sheets in defeat but he didn’t give Derek enough time to respond before he bounced back on the bed, lower this time. He hovered over Derek’s legs, fingers hooking underneath the band of his boxers and once Derek nodded, they were being pulled down his legs as Derek lifted them so Stiles wouldn’t have to fall off the bed moving with them. 

Derek sighed, glancing down to look at them both. Naked and flushed. He already knew Stiles was his type, which is part of the reason he’d let Stiles so close to him in the beginning. His charm added to why he let Stiles redo his tie. Now seeing Stiles, completely bare for him to see. He was glad he hadn’t ignored the cat call and kept walking. Pale skin, freckles and moles that he wanted to connect with his tongue, he wanted to be able to touch him, but struggling against the restraints wouldn’t do him any good.

Stiles was on the same spectrum of admiration. Staring down at the body, tied and on display for him. He didn’t bother suppressing the moan as he leaned down over him.

Derek licked his lips in anticipation as Stiles reached over to the nightstand for the lube Derek had placed there before Stiles tied him up.

He watched as Stiles popped open the cap and poured lube onto two of his fingers and didn’t hesitate as he bent his legs at the knees, giving Stiles all the room to move in between them.

Stiles’ slick fingers teased between his cheeks and he squirmed against them, not trying to pull away in the slightest but Stiles stopped. He wasn’t moving at all and that was not part of Derek’s plans. Teasing was all nice and good and the way Stiles’ kissed definitely meant he liked teasing.. but he wanted more. 

"Stiles-"

Derek stopped when Stiles hovered over him once more, lips inches from his own but this time, Stiles went all the way and suddenly the room was ten degrees hotter from the way Stiles was kissing him. Derek pressed his whole body into the kiss and got swept away by the movement of Stiles’ lips and tongue against his own. When he broke away to breathe, Stiles lips remained lightly on his as he whispered, “What color, Derek?”

He took a moment to inhale, his chest rising and falling as he regained his voice, “Green.”

He felt Stiles smirk before the boy shifted his lips to tease Derek’s ear, right as he pressed a single digit into him. Derek keened, lifting his hips into pressure of Stiles’ finger. “Fuck, Stiles.”

"Color?"

"Green, definitely green! Come on!"

Another finger was added and Derek rocked onto them, more lube smoothing the way. 

Stiles barely had to move his fingers from the way Derek was moving his hips, but that didn’t stop him from twisting them in a way that had Derek’s breath hitching and his thighs shaking. He lined up a third finger and glanced up at Derek, who nodded and whispered the color that allowed Stiles’ to stretch Derek further.

He groaned, stilling his hips as he let Stiles’ take over the pace. His head fell back as the fingers thrust in and out of him, and he moaned softly from how perfect Stiles’ long fingers were. They could reach farther than his own, and they were certainly talented as they brushed over his prostate more than a few times.

Before Derek could enjoy it too much, Stiles was pulling his fingers out and Derek sighed at the promise of what to come. He twisted his wrists in the tie so that his hands could grasp the fabric and glanced down in time to see Stiles back on his heels, condom resting on the head of his cock, one hand pinching the tip of the condom, and eyes fixed on Derek. 

Derek swallowed as he watched Stiles’ nimble fingers took their time rolling the condom down over his cock. Stiles stroked himself a few times before pouring lube directly onto his dick and let his hand collect it underneath, before smearing it over his condom clad cock.

He hadn’t even realized he was whispering one word over and over again until Stiles’ grin laughed its way into a smile.

"Good to know I have the green light."

He moved in, settling between Derek’s willing and slightly overeager thighs, and pressed himself against Derek’s entrance. He moved in slow, almost too slow for Derek’s liking, and somehow he managed to keep his eyes on the younger man as he sunk into him. He was saying green before Stiles’ had fully penetrated him.

"Let me just…" Stiles lifted one of Derek’s legs and that allowed him to bottom out, causing both of them to moan rather loudly. Derek was glad he got an apartment with sufficiently thick walls or else his neighbours would not like this amount of noise after such a long period of well behaved silence.

"Stiles come on. You can’t break me. Do it hard, I want it hard. Green light for hard and fast and - fuck!"

Stiles was moving his hips, pounding into Derek relentlessly and Stiles smirked down at him when he tugged at his bondage harder than he had before. “I might not be able to break you but you just might break that tie.”

"Doesn’t matter. I have more. Fuck, Stiles!" Derek threw his head back, arms still tugging hard because he desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Stiles’ shoulders, back, let his hands trail down his spine or hips, grab and hold his ass to make the thrusts go deeper. He wanted to touch. And not being able to made it strangely hotter.

"Stiles, I… I’m not-"

"Color?"

"Green, but I… I’m gonna come."

"Man that’s hot." Stiles groaned and Derek genuinely believed him, he didn’t seem judgmental or anything and that was a relief. "We have all the time in the world and trust me… I’m not going to last much longer either with the way you’re clenching around me."

Derek bit down on his lip, rocking his hips in attempts to match Stiles’ strong and fast thrusts. Derek had no doubt he’d be able to match the strength if they were reversed but Stiles’ ability to jackhammer into him at such a pleasurable speed. That combined with the pornographic sounds coming out of his mouth, all Derek had to do was palm the head of his cock and he was coming all over himself. He gripped the tie so hard he thought he heard a rip and he heard Stiles cry out and slow down. 

At first he’d thought he’d done something wrong but then Stiles was filling him deep, staying there without pulling out and grinding into him as he grunted and then Stiles was coming. He could feel Stiles’ cock twitching inside him but as much as he wanted to see Stiles’ face as he came, he was exhausted. His hair was clinging to his sweaty forehead as he let his head roll onto the pillow, his eyelids too heavy to open.

He felt Stiles pull out, heard the condom being pulled off and tied, thrown into the waste basket, and then he yelped as a cold feeling spread over his abdomen. His eyes pried themselves open to see Stiles with a washcloth, cleaning him up before Stiles’ soft, firm weight spread over the front of his body.

Derek smiled, kissing Stiles’ temple as he went to bring his hands down to embrace him. Only to find his wrists still tied to the headboard. He sighed loudly.

"Stiles. As hot as it was, and as impressive as this knot it… I would very much like to touch you right now and have a proper cuddle before round two. So if you don’t mind."

"Aw," Stiles pouted as he sat up a bit to examine the state of the tie, "but you look so handsome in this tie and damn if it’s not the hottest thing ever that you actually tore the tie a little."

Derek laughed but as soon as his arms were free, he grabbed Stiles and rolled them over so that he was on top of the younger man. “Guess that means you’ll have to start paying me back for the damages.”

"Oh trust me I’m worth at least five of those."

"Are you sure? They’re pretty expensive."

"And I’m pretty sure I could ride you so hard you’d forget the brand name."

"Jesus, Stiles… you’re going to kill me."

"Nah," Stiles smirked, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Just incapacitate you for a little while."

Derek laughed, kissing him back with fervor, “So, which knot do you want to try next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post on tumblr before anywhere else so if you wanna follow me, here you go [[x](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)]


End file.
